boiitzsnow_wattpad_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
The One She Fell For Fanfiction
What the Book is My name is Snow O'Brien I have the 6th highest IQ, 196, Einstein is 160. When me and Walter were 11 we got arrested by the FBI for hacking NASA to get blueprints for our bedroom wall. Now Walt and I run a team of Geniuses who tackle world wide threats that only we can solve. Walter is the Boss, Toby is a behaviorist, Tim's one of our government handler, Sylvester a Human calculator, Happy, a mechanical prodigy, Agent Cabe Gallo's also a government handler, Hunter is my son, and Paige? Well Paige isn't like us, shes normal, and translates the world for us while we help her understand her genius son. Together we are scorpion. Characters Snow O'Brien Snow was born in County Wexford, Ireland, at the same time her Twin brother, Walter O'Brien was born only 20 minutes later. She was a Normal Child at the time until she was 9 years old, where she found out she was a Genius with an IQ 196, one less from Walter. She was always bullied and picked on. At age 11 She and Walter decided to hack NASA for blueprints for their bedroom wall. They were soon arrested and was put under the care of Cabe Gallo, which they grew close to. A few days later, Snow's Parents, Louise and Sean O'Brien, decided to put her up for adoption and to get rid of her memory. She went through Orphanage to Orphanage until she turned 16 where a woman, Veronica James adopted her and called her, her own in Seattle, Washington. When Snow turned 18 she was almost "Killed" one night and Her schools most popular boy, Ethan Collins, "Saved" Her and had to make a deal with him which turned into Emotions then ended in a fight where he said he didn't love her. It affected her because her fear is to be rejected or alone. But a few weeks before the fight she was raped by a man named Caleb Oxford. After that night she flew off to Mystic Falls due to her finding out she was pregnant. She fell in love a few months later to a man named Travis Valcrum, who became Snow's Son, Hunter's, Father figure. at 26, after breaking up with Travis, Snow found her Brother, where her memories start coming back, and moved to L.A and became a part of Team Scorpion. One Year after joining Scorpion She became a Homeland Agent. When she turned 28, She started dating Timothy Armstrong and the next day, Ethan Collins returns. Ethan finds out about his son and starts to help Snow. One year after she started dating Tim, she ended up engaged to him and gotten married to him. She also found out she was pregnant, 6 months later she got into an accident and gave birth to her new daughter Tiffany Marie Armstrong. But sadly after a few months Tiffany died from a nebori virus which ended up making Timothy leave her. She is a Mechanical, engineering and Mathematical Prodigy and has anger issues. She is Played by me. Hunter Collins-O'Brien Hunter was born in Mystic Falls, Virginia. He started to walk and talk at age one which led to his mother, Snow O'Brien, to find out he was a genius with an IQ of 165. He had loved his Mother and His Father Figure, Travis Valcrum. He had been Home schooled because His mother, Snow, was scared for him to suffer what She suffered. When he was 7 years old, he had moved with his Mother to Los Angeles to be near his Uncle, Walter O'Brien. When his Mother became of an independent Team called Scorpion, He met Geniuses like him and A kid who Is like him, Ralph. When he was in Los Angeles, his mother had allowed him to go to school and try to be normal. When he turned 9, his mother started to date Timothy and Hunter didn't like it. But 2 days later, he meets his real Dad, Ethan Collins. He got to take turns at each parents houses. Snows one week, Ethan's the next, Snows after. When he turned 11 his mother divorced Timothy Armstrong and felt bad because it broke her. He is played by Matthew Morris Walter O'Brien Walter was born in County Wexford, Ireland, 20 minutes before his twin sister, Snow O'Brien. At age 6 he had taken an IQ test which gave him the IQ of 197, the 4th highest IQ at the time. At 9 His Sister found out she had a 196 IQ. He was always bullied and picked on like his sister. At age 11 Snow and him decided to hack NASA for blueprints for their bedroom wall. They were soon arrested and was put under the care of Cabe Gallo, which they grew close to. A few days later Snow went "Missing" and his parents, Louise and Sean, wouldn't tell him where she went and that destroyed him, he only had his older sister, Megan O'Brien, left. To escape imprisonment, Walter went to work with Homeland Security, offering programming help to the government under the watch of Agent Cabe Gallo, the one that was caring for Snow and Walter. Since he was bullied and never had Snow to turn to, so he would often go to a lake and skip stones to avoid the bullies. Growing up, he was bullied and Cabe taught him some self defense because of it. At age sixteen, Walter cut ties with Gallo after the CIA and killed 2,000 people with tracking software Walter designed under Cabe's request for humanitarian purposes. When he turned 18 he moved to L.A. and met Tobias Curtis, Happy Quinn, and Sylvester Dodd which he soon turned into a team called Scorpion. When he was 24 Cabe Gallo returned and after apologizing, Walter added him to Team Scorpion. When Walter turned 25 he decided it was time to track down his Twin sister, Snow and eventually found her. They started talking online and when he turned 26 he got a call from Snow, saying she broke up with her boyfriend. Walter couldn't stand the sight of his sister hurt so He got her to move to L.A. At age 29 He finds out his sister is getting Married and is pregnant. Walter reacted horribly, thinking he would loose his sister agian. Soon after Snow was married and so, he and her both received a call and where at the hospital where their older sister passed away. A bit of months after, his niece passed away and Timothy left Snow and Scorpion. He wanted to fix everything so bad. Walter also has a very low EQ. He has a computer thing (like prodigy I think, I don't know the others). He is played by Elyes Gabel Sylvester Dodd His parents were frustrated with him as he was a disappointment to them, so at the age of 16 he hacked a bank and stole $2,500 and ran away. Eventually he ended up alone, broke and scared, "contemplating bad things", until the bank's forensic analyst tracked him down. Walter never reported him to the bank. At age 25 He married his girlfriend Megan O'Brien, just before she passes. He has an IQ of 180. He is a Mathematical Prodigy and a grandmaster of chess, though he suffers from a severe case of OCD. He is played by Ari Stidham Tobias Curtis His mother was clinically bipolar, and Toby decided to become a psychiatrist to help his parents. To pay for school, Toby gambled a lot, which often led to trouble with loan sharks. Toby was once engaged, but his fiancee left him because of his gambling addiction. He met Walter at the Cornet Room, a sleazy casino he hustled at. Walter intervened and bailed him out, just as he was about to receive a beating from the pit boss. Toby is a narcissist with a slight dusting of addiction tendencies. He has a 170 IQ. He is a Psychiatrist. He is 13 months older than Walter and Snow He is played by His mother was clinically bipolar, and Toby decided to become a psychiatrist to help his parents. To pay for school, Toby gambled a lot, which often led to trouble with loan sharks. Toby was once engaged, but his fiancee left him because of his gambling addiction. He met Walter at the Cornet Room, a sleazy casino he hustled at. Walter intervened and bailed him out, just as he was about to receive a beating from the pit boss. Toby is a narcissist with a slight dusting of addiction tendencies. He has a 170 IQ. He is a Psychiatrist. He is 13 months older than Walter and Snow. He is played by Eddie Kaye Thomas. Happy Quinn Her mother died giving birth to her and this led to her father becoming an alcoholic so he gave her up for adoption because he thought he was an unfit parent. Happy never found a real home, constantly moving from foster home to foster home. Many of which promised they would be the last one, but inevitably sent her back. It became her fear to be rejected and alone like Snow. When Snow arrived at age 26 they instantly became best friends and call each other "Sisters" Since they had so much In common. Happy has a hostile exterior, due to her being raised in the foster system. She normally keeps her emotions in check, but gets angry quickly and tries to deal with her pain by turning it into anger. She is extremely distrustful of others and being hurt by them. Despite this, she truly does love her friends. She's had a photographic memory since age 2, in addition to her 184 IQ. Happy is fluent in Japanese and is a Mechanical and engineering Prodigy. She is played by Jadyn Wong Paige Dineen Her mother had her when she was seventeen, but wound up going to jail for various kinds of fraud for a few months periodically, so Paige would lie to her friends and say her mom was a saleswoman. Eventually her mom left. Because of the loss of the love of his life, her father never took her trick or treating, he just bought a bag of candy and put it on the front porch with the light off while he and Paige watched It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown. Paige became the single mother to her son Ralph, after his father (her then-boyfriend Drew Baker) had left saying he didn't want to tie himself down and wanted to focus on baseball. She wound up working at a diner, where she would meet Team Scorpion. When Snow arrived at 26 (Yes Happy, Paige, and Snow are about the same age. Don't hate me) She noticed Snow also had a son with the same issue, Single moms, Dad's baseball players who don't visit their sons. She is played by Katharine McPhee. Ralph Dineen Ralph was born to and , and unbeknownst to them, was a genius. His father left when he was young, saying he was going to go see a movie, which left Ralph with little memories of his father. When he turned 9 he met a kid who was just like him named Hunter who suffered the same family problems as him. He i playe by Riley B. Smith Cabe Gallo Cabe was born in Brooklyn, New York on August 21. Cabe became a Homeland Agent at 23. When he was 26 he met 2 11 year olds, Snow and Walter O'Brien, which he was to care for. He grew close to them and one day Snow "Left" and tried to help Walter back to his old self. He was Walter's handler and father figure for five years, until he asked Walter to design some tracking software for "humanitiarian purposes". However, the software was really used to bomb Baghdad and kill 2,000 civilians. Walter broke all ties with Cabe, but was continuously tailed thereafter by Homeland. Walter had reconnected with him when Walter was 24 and became a part of Team scorpion. 2 years later Walter brings someone into the garage and Cabe soon realized it was Snow with a son. He should have known Walter would track her down. Cabe grew protective of Snow again like Walter and grew protective of Hunter. 2 years after The father to Hunter returned and Cabe didn't like Ethan at first but then started to be nice to her. Another 3 years later Snow lost her newborn Girl and her husband, Timothy Armstrong and Cabe was the one who started to fix her until Ethan came to help. He is played by Robert Patrick Timothy Armstrong When he was younger, Tim was hard on his stepdad to be sure he would be a good man for his mother. He later softened toward him. He also bullied as a child. While serving as a Navy SEAL, he and his friend were caught in a blast. His friend died, and Tim himself received enough shrapnel damage to be medically discharged. He joined Scorpion when he was 27 and when he was 28 He met a woman named Snow and a new genius Boy named Hunter. When he was 30 he started Dating Snow and the next year he proposes and had Snow pregnant with his child. They got married and Had a girl named Tiffany but a couple of months later Tiffany dies from the nebori Virus and he leaves Snow. He is played by Scott Porter Ethan Collins Ethan was born on May 30 in Seattle, Washington. His dream was to be a Baseball player and has been working to be one since he was 5. When he was 18 he met a 17 year old named Snow. He was only going to "Use" her but gotten feelings towards her. One night he had to make a bad decision to End the relationship in order to protect her. But then realized she left as she never returned to school. It mentally damaged Ethan and he promised his self he would not love again. When he was 28, 10 years after Snow left, His baseball team needed help after receiving a dangerous threat and his coach told him and 4 others to go with him to an independent team who will help and Ethan didn't think much of it. But he turned out wrong when he noticed Snow was working for this independent Team called Scorpion. He was keeping an eye on Snow until she headed upstairs for a call. As Team scorpion began to trace the threat she came downstairs 5 minutes later and Saw Snow crying and another guy holding her. And Ethan will admit he was a little jealous. Soon enough Snow pulled him out of the room. Ethan tried to apologize until she siad "I have a son, 9 years old" And thats how he realized he screwed up. He became protective of Snow and His son. He was jealous he couldn't be with her but after a big accident happened, Ethan took care of her. Played by Jensen Ackles __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Book Link https://www.wattpad.com/story/88495892-the-one-she-fell-for